narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Inika Mitsuyo
Images for this article are still being drawn. Inika Mitsuyo (ミツヨイニカ, Mitsuyo Inika) was a Jōnin level kunoichi from Kumogakure and a Jinchūriki. She was Yugito's predecessor. Background When Inika was a few months old she was kidnapped from her home village Tōgegakure (Village Hidden in the Mountain Pass) and made the Two-Tails' Jinchūriki. Due to this she was then on neglected by her parents and forced to flee to Kumo and live on the streets; everyone knew she was the Two-Tails' Jinchūriki and was scared of her. Her only friend was the Two-Tails: Matatabi. Inika was always alone and became close friends with Matatabi. Later when she was older she managed to enroll in the ninja acadamy in Kumogakure, she was excited that she might be able to be accepted in society. However, this was not the case. She ended up feeling even more neglected as everyone in the class was scared of her. One day a transfer student called Kimoka Sayoe entered her class, she knew Inika was a Jinchūriki but after seeing how everyone treated her she became her friend. Later when Kimoka and Inika graduated from the academy they were put in a Genin team of only Genins (since no Jōnins wanted Inika) with Sakkun Niniia, the boy with the second lowest grades in the class and one of the people who was most scared of Inika. So Inika sought to prove to Sakkun that she wasn't scary or evil. By always going out or her way to keep Kimoka and Sakkun safe she gradually earn t Sakkun's trust. She was glad to be accpeted as part of the team and a friend. As they weren't an official team they had their team photo painted. Personality Inika was bubbly, outgoing and boisterous earning her the nickname 'The Boisterous Ninja (にぎやかな忍者, Nigiyakana ninja)'. She had strong determination and always stuck her neck out to help a comrade no matter the cost. When she was younger she was shy and withdrawn, she hardly ever smiled. Although in her subconscious and when talking to Matatabi her personality was the exact opposite. This changed however when Kimoka transferred into her class and that 'opposite personality' started showing. Appearance Inika is quite tall and fair-skinned with one blue eye and one yellow eye; a bit like Matatabi. She has long, dark brown hair with white tips which she usually keeps in a half-hair-up ponytail. When she was little she wore a crimson hoodie and a black scarf. She also wore a black skirt with blue shinobi sandals. Later when she became a genin she wore a purple dress with black shinobi sandals and a shuriken holster on her left leg. When she became a Chūnin she wore a black short-sleeve jumper with red details and and a black skirt. Along with black shinobi sandals and elbow-high bandages wrapped around her arms and a shuriken holster on her left leg. Abilities She was a highly-skilled kunoichi and a good tactician. Being the Two-Tails' Jinchūriki she was quite fast and had good stamina. Her recuperative time was also very quick. She had amazing senses which shocked everyone and could see well in the dark. She could sense chakra from a far distance. Jinchūriki Transformations Inika's initial jinchūriki form was a lot like Naruto's, with her eyes becoming like Matatabi's and her canines growing. Her Version 1 form and her Version 2 form were also practically the same. Inika's partial transformation included one of Matatabi's tails, larger canines and nails; Matatabi's eyes. Being friends with Matatabi, she also could use the chakra to access 'Two-Tails' chakra mode. In this mode she appeared to be on fire with blue flames and was capable of using Tailed Beast Bomb in this mode without having to go into Tailed Beast mode, she was the only jinchūriki able to do this. Inika had the ability to transform fully into the Two-Tails, giving her an upgrade in her abilities, such as strength and the ability to breathe fire. The way she transformed was very similar to Naruto's, being slowly covered in a dense, blue, fiery chakra that took the form of the Two-Tails. Taijustu Inika was a short-ranged fighter and rather skilled with taijustu and was able to defeat other very powerful taijustu users. She was very good at using her claws and could fight on par with sword users. Ninjustu When Inika was little she wasn't very skilled in ninjustu but as she got older she got better at it. She had quite good chakra control. Haze Clone Technique Inika could use the haze clone technique to confuse the enemy and lure them into traps. She could make thousands of haze clones. Nature Transformation Inika could use Wind Release and Fire Release from an early age and developed many of her own nature transformation justu including 'Wind Release: Wind Clone'. Stats Databook Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Intelligence Strengh Speed Stamina Hand seals Total First 2 3 1 2 2 3 3 1 17 Second 3 3.5 1 2 3 4 4 1 21.5 Third 4 3.5 2 3 3.5 4 5 2 27 Part II Hidan an Kakuzu Arc During this arc Matatabi is shown to have a flashback of her previous jinchūriki and it is revealed that Inika was captured and had Matatabi extracted from her by Madara Uchiha resulting in her death. Madara then used his sharingan to control Matatabi and send her on a rampage, when Matatabi regained her senses she had lost all memory of Inika. Matatabi, remembering Inkia had a change of heart, but by then it was already too late. Legacy Inika's friends desperatly tried to save her but they were too late in doing so as a result they ended up battling the controled Two-Tails' and ended up seriously hurt. Inika made some of the people of Kumogakure have a change in heart towards jinchūrikis and not everyone was scared anymore. She also changed Matatabi for the better even after death. Trivia *Inika's favourite hobbies are training, eating, running and going on missions. *She loves ramen and dumplings. *Mitsuyo is also the first name of: Mitsuyo Kusano (草野 満代?) (born 1967), Japanese television presenter Mitsuyo Nemoto (根本 美鶴代?) (born 1958), Japanese actress and singer Mitsuyo Maeda (前田 光世?) (1878–1941), Japanese judoka Mitsuyo Seo (瀬尾 光世?) (1911–2010), Japanese animator, screenwriter and film director Quotes (To Sakkun) "I am not evil. Neither is Matatabi, you can't be scared of something just because it's different." (To Herself) "I can't give up here, after all I've been through! I will never give up!" (Last Words) "Seems this is the end, huh. It's been a nice life, I had friends in the end. I crying now, ha, I'm such a cry baby sometimes. Well I guess this goodbye, but before I go, I want to say thank you. Thank you Kimoka for being my friend that day, thank you Sakkun for trusting me, thank you everyone! It was fun. I'll watch over you, keep you safe. Watch you from the inside! Now that would be kind of creepy wouldn't it!" Creation Inika Mitsuyo was created by Mycatateatree aka Mya on the 7th of November 2014. Originally Inika was meant to Naruto's cousin but then I decided otherwise and decided to add to Matatabi's background instead, making her Matatabi's previous jinchūriki. I first thought her up when I was at school in a humanities lesson because they were always really boring so I would always daydream during them. Category:DRAFT